Membership
A membership on Disney's Toontown Online let players access more features in the game. There were two ways to activate a membership. The player could either use a credit card to pay online or purchase a Membership Card and type the code. It was possible for memberships to be purchased/activated on the dedicated Membership page on the Toontown Online website, which has since been closed. On August 20, 2013, all players were upgraded to membership status for free due to the announcement of Toontown's impending closure. New memberships could not be redeemed or purchased. Accounts with a concurrent membership are given the option for a refund, along with any players with unredeemed membership cards. Below is a comparison of the features of no membership and a membership: Retained member benefits Certain benefits could have been procured during membership and retained after losing membership. More than one toon If more than one toon was saved under the same account during membership, the toons were not lost; however, only the toons in the middle slots will be available for use. Should the user renew their membership, the toons in the other slots would still be there, and were available for use once more. Gags If a toon had earned gags beyond Level 4 Throw, Level 4 Squirt, or Level 1 on any other track, those earned gags were retained but could not be used in battle or bought in Goofy's Gag Shop. The player's number of skill points would remain the same, but they could not earn anymore. Text was displayed in the gag track to indicate the user of their restriction: "Guest Limit". Once the user regains their membership, all of their gags were free to use and restock again. Gardening If a toon had bought a gardening kit during membership, they may garden even afterwards. Statues could be retained. Cattlelog items All Cattlelog items purchased prior to losing membership were kept. Cog suits Suit pieces were retained. Merits, cogbucks, jury notices, or stock options were also kept for the respective cog suit. Toontask rewards Rewards were retained. Accessories Toons were refrained from wearing their purchased accessories, but they were still retained. The player could still try it on in the Accessory trunk. Member Nametags Member nametags reverted to the non-member nametag; however, continuing the membership would return the nametag to its original state. Doodles If a toon bought a doodle that was not from Toontown Central during membership, it was still kept. Notes Trivia *Free players used to have the ability to create two toons (top-middle and bottom-middle slots), before an update in 2008 changed this. Then only the top-middle slot was open to free players. *Before the same update in 2008, free players could not leave Toontown Central at all. Afterward, free players could explore all of Toontown's streets and playgrounds, but their access to the buildings was limited. *On certain holidays hosted by Toontown, non-members would gain member-exclusive abilities or privileges, such as confronting the Vice President in Operation: Storm Sellbot. *Before an update in 2011, toons that canceled their membership were able to use any gag, provided they had it with them. They were also able to get four gags in each track and obtain guest limit. After the update, non-member toons could only use level four throw and squirt and level one of all their other tracks if they earned it while they were still a member. *Before 2007, free players could play Toontown like members, but would only have three days until the account was deleted. *Membership in 2008 was referred to as V.I.P Category:Toontown site